


Late night outing

by ArcaLum



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Garreg Mach Monastery (Fire Emblem)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24071980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcaLum/pseuds/ArcaLum
Summary: Byleth can't get to sleep so she began to walk around of the Monastery and met Seteth writing stories in his office.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Seteth
Kudos: 8





	Late night outing

It was late and Byleth was up for some night walk. She found it relaxing to explore the monastery when no one was awake. They was some relaxing atmosphere in there...She watched from left to right and look at the huge structure. It was really impressive. She saw a light from a window. He was still awake. She was almost walking on tiptoes, she smiled seeing him writing. Probably some stories for Flayn. It was actually surprising for her to feel that kind of emotion. She was blushing and touched her cheeks. What was happening...Her father, Jeralt was probably right, she seemed to become more and more confident since she was there, in the monastery.

She was kinda hypnotized to see him so calm and peaceful. It was really different than the first idea she got of him. The professor was still thinking of his words…”I will follow you wherever you go.” She blushed again. She was watching him and some books felt down. He was also so different from who he was on the battlefield. 

Seteth was still in his office. He had still plenty of stuff to do. His days were long but he was never annoyed. A noise just disturbed him.“Who is there ?” He said firmly but then his face became softer seeing the progeniture god. “Oh it is you, come in” Byleth nodded and made an awkward smile. What was happening ? Since she was so nervous when she was alone with him ?  
“Are you writing stories for Flayn ?” She naturally asked.  
The priest smiled and nodded. He probably needed a break after all.  
“Can I take a look ?”Byleth never really know how to speak to him, so she was just doing all she could to not seem nervous or weird...And the sentence just became more naturally than she thought.

“Of course, it is not yet finished but I think your opinion could enlighten me.”  
Byleth grabbed the book without saying anything, Seteth looked surprised but he didn’t say anything. She couldn’t wait any longer, of course she wanted to read the book, she came here at first for this so...She began her reading, already smiling.  
It was a story with animals that could be considered as humans. It was a tale of a fox who wanted to go out of the forest and explore new places. It was dangerous out there but the fox didn’t matter, he was courageous and fierce. He met few people during his travel, He also met few animals and a bigger fox than him.

She paused her reading few minutes.  
“I didn’t remember my father reading me such stories...Flayn is really lucky.” She blushed. She didn’t know why but she felt she could trust the priest. She felt secure when he was around...She had another feeling with the archbishop, Rhea.

She was surrounded by some kind of mystery...It was the same at first with Seteth but he quickly became an ally. He had a shy smile while she saying this, she smiled too and closed the booklet.  
“The idea of using animals for your stories is great. We can identify us easier to these character…”She yawn. “Excuse me I’m probably tired.” The day was exhausting and she didn’t really had a chance to take a nap. She actually love the classes with her students even though they were almost the same age and it was sometimes really strange…  
“You should take some rest.”he said it in a soft voice and Byleth blushed again. She was sitting on the sofa and tried to stand up but her legs seemed they couldn’t carry her. “Oh I..”She tried but she fall in Seteth arms. “I’m sorry.” She was really confused but the last battle was so exhausting that she preferred to keep her mind occupied. The priest look confused too and help her to sit down. “You could stay here…”He wasn’t believing what he was saying but she look way too tired to go away. He wanted to take care of her. He was actually really worried by her health state.  
She nodded and smiled. “Thank you Seteth…”

She would probably needed some clothes...And some refreshment...The night wasn’t over and the more they were close the more Seteth felt awkward. He helped her and she came back in a white dressing gown. He tried to look away when she was back.  
“I will try to get up earlier so no one will know I was here tonight…”She blushed while saying this as if she did something wrong.

“Of course.” he answered will closing a book. “I have some book to work on, you can rest.”She felt secure and began to take a nap in the couch. She looked eased and the priest smile while seeing this. As he said he worked later in the night and just felt asleep in his chair.

**Author's Note:**

> This probably the first part of others stories regarding Byleth and Seteth :)!  
> It's been a while since I wrote something, sorry for the delay !


End file.
